Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers
Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers is an alternate TV series story-line for the fourth and final season of the series (originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6). The story focuses on the adventures of Peter Parker as Spider-Man and his fellow trainees in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, now a team of independent superheroes known as the New Avengers, who work their way to battle powerful and dangerous threats, including Doctor Octopus and his Sinister Six, who had joined ranks with HYDRA, as they also work to keep their new family together. The story also focuses on Peter's childhood friend Mary Jane Watson, who personally learns of his secret as Spider-Man and whose friendship with him is increased into romance, as she also joins the New Avengers as the Indomitable Phoenix Princess after becoming the new bonding host of the Light Side of the fiery Phoenix Force. Along with several characters who appeared in previous seasons and in the series' companions Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Guardians of the Galaxy, many Marvel characters who did not appear in the original series' story-line appear in the story, including Black Cat, Firestar and Jessica Jones (under the alter-ego of Jewel). Captain America also has a central role in the story as one of the young heroes' closest allies and mentors. The show is also connected to [[Avengers: New Heroes’ Time|''Avengers: New Heroes’ Time]], the alternate story of 'Avengers: Ultron Revolution. '''Plot Episode List: See also: List of Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episodes # ''Swinging for a Friend'', Part 1: Homecoming # Swinging for a Friend, Part 2: New Avengers Assemble! # ''The Phoenix Awakens'' # ''The Phoenix's Quest'' # ''Six to Six'' # ''Shadows of HYDRA'' # ''Flight of the Iron Phoenix'' # ''The Kid Arachnid is Alright'' # ''Circus of Illusions'' # ''Carnage Vengeance'' # ''Superior Loki'' # ''Captain Peter Parker at Your Service'' # ''Phoenix Lake'' # ''The Living Shadow of the Night'' # ''Nightmares in Red'' # ''The Big Hero 7'' # ''Animal Instincts'' # ''Monsters vs. Machines'' # ''Symbiotes of Doom'' # ''Big Bang Buddies'' # ''Green v. Red: Madness Returns'' # ''Soul Burn'' # ''The Spider-Phoenix'' # ''The Spider-Man Trilogy Showcase'' # ''Ultimate Alliance'', Part 1: The Wolf Spider of Midtown Street # Ultimate Alliance, Part 2: One More Day Audio See also: Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Character Gallery Voice Cast Main Cast * Drake Bell - Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson - Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson, Beth the Waitress * Matt Lanter - American Son / Harry Osborn, Agent Venom / Flash Thompson * Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius, Impossible Man * Claudia Black - Viper Empress / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian * Chi McBride - Director Nick Fury * Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curt Connors, Mister Fantastic / Dr. Reed Richards, Sandman / Flint Marko, Carnage Symbiote, Zabu, Jameson Puppet * Ogie Banks - Power-Man / Luke Cage, Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Greg Cipes - Iron Fist / Danny Rand * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Olivia d'Abo - Queen Andrea Carter * E.G. Daily - Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Susan Eisenberg - Maria Hill * Jennifer Hale - Light Phoenix, Dark Phoenix, Jean Grey, F.R.I.D.A.Y., Post Civil War Jean Grey * Misty Lee - Aunt May, Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green, Nova Prime * Caitlyn Taylor Love - White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Logan Miller - Nova / Sam Alexander * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America / Steve Rogers, Torgo, Human Torch / Johnny Storm, Radioactive Man, Ghost Spider * Tara Strong - Jocasta, Sun-Eagle / Audrey Toomes / She-Vulture, Maggie Lang, Abigail Callaghan * Steven Weber - Norman Osborn / Iron Patriot / Green Goblin, Ultimate Green Goblin Guest Voices * Miranda Cosgrove - Spider-Phoenix / Anna Parker Watson * Ryan Potter - Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit - Baymax * Jamie Chung - Go Go Tomago * Genesis Rodriguez - Honey Lemon * T.J. Miller - Fred * Damon Wayans Jr. - Wasabi * J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson Supporting Voices * Jonathan Adams - Ronan the Accuser * Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.C. * Diedrich Bader - Kraven the Hunter * Laura Bailey - Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff, Anna Watson, Darkstar, H.E.R.B.I.E. * Troy Baker - Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Loki, Cyclops / Scott Summers, Red Guardian * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Future Captain America / Peter Parker, Daredevil / Matt Murdock, Electro / Max Dillon, Wolf Spider / Dark Peter Parker * Eric Bauza - Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho, Arcade * María Canals-Barrera - Red She-Hulk / Dr. Betty Ross, Rio Morales * Jeff Bennett - The Collector, Grandmaster * Jodi Benson - Rescue / Pepper Potts, Future Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson * J.B. Blanc - Titus * Brian Bloom - Starbolt * Steve Blum - Wolverine, Devil Dinosaur, Sauron, Bone Spider * Dave Boat - The Thing / Ben Grimm * Kimberly Brooks - Jewel / Jessica Jones, Tigra / Greer Grant * Clancy Brown - Red Hulk, Uatu the Watcher * Corey Burton - Carnage Strucker / Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, Dracula * Lacey Chabert - Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Chris Cox - Man-Wolf / John Jameson * Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon, Black Bolt * Grey DeLisle - Betty Brant, Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers * John DiMaggio - Yellowjacket / Darren Cross, Hammerhead * Jessica DiCicco - The Werefox / Rosy Barsi * Benjamin Diskin - Skaar, Dr. Michael Morbius, Aldrich Killian, Spider-Ham * Melissa Disney - Rogue / Anna Marie * Robin Atkin Downes - Beetle, Dr. List * Eliza Dushku - She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * Ashley Eckstein - Dagger * Dave Fennoy - Korath the Pursuer * Keith Ferguson - Malekith the Accursed * Will Friedle - Star-Lord / Peter Quill, Deadpool * Nika Futterman - Mystique, Madame Masque / Whitney Frost, Madame Octopus / Future Whitney Frost * Grant George - Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Seth Green - A-Bomb * Mark Hamill - Arnim Zola, Nightmare * Kate Higgins - Wiccan * Ali Hillis - Spitfire / Jacqueline Falsworth * Nick Jameson - The Tinkerer * Peter Jessop - Nova 1 / Richard Rider * Tom Kane - Professor X / Professor Charles Xavier * David Kaye - Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S., Magneto * Josh Keaton - 2099 Spider-Man / Miguel O’Hara, Ka-Zar * Kathreen Khavari - Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Phil Lamarr - Cloak, War Machine * Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom * Eric Loomis - Howard Stark * Yuri Lowenthal - Inferno, Sun-Hawk / Vulture * Peter Lurie - Sabretooth * Jason Marsden - Summer Knight / Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora, Anna Maria Marconi, Ashley Kafka, DemoGoblin / Elaine Frost * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther / T’Challa * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Silver Sable * Graham McTavish - Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes * Jim Meskimen - Dr. Henry Pym, Ultron, Arsenal * Max Mittelman - Rhino * Danielle Nicolet - Storm * Nolan North - Mecha Rhino / Glenn Talbot, Gorgon, World War Man-Wolf * Liam O'Brien - Doctor Strange, Red Goblin / Red Skull, Arkon the Hunter, Toad * Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man / Tony Stark * Rob Paulsen - Batroc the Leaper * Ron Perlman - Mandarin / Trevor Slattery * Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot, Juggernaut, Venom King, Korg, Man-Ape * Sam Riegel - Hulkling * Bumper Robinson - Falcon / Sam Wilson * Daryl Sabara - Alex O’Hirn * Patrick Seitz - Ghost Rider, Blob * David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer * Kath Soucie - Firestar / Angelica Jones * Jason Spisak - Pyro, Justin Hammer * April Stewart - Deathbird, Psylocke * Cree Summer - Nebula, Carnage Queen * Keith Szarabajka - Dying Earth Logan * Catherine Taber - Midgard Enchantress / Jane Foster, Medusa, Post Civil War Thor / Jane Foster, Helen Stacy * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Mysterio / Quentin Beck, Odin, Whizzer, Yokai / Professor Robert Callaghan, Warstar, Crimson Dynamo, Joe Fixit, Goliath Spider, Iron Monger * James Arnold Taylor - Triton, Hydro-Man, The Leader * Kirk Thornton - Bruce Banner * Alan Tudyk - Commissioner George Stacy, Uncle Ben * Kari Wahlgren - Dr. Helen Cho, Invisible Woman / Susan Storm, Frigga, Emma Frost, Wasp / Hope Van Dyne, Red Viper * Hynden Walch - Cyberstar / Liz Allan * Mae Whitman - Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy, Ultimate Spider-Woman / Spider-Gwen / Gwen Stacy * Travis Willingham - Thor, Beast / Dr Hank McCoy, Detroit Steel * Ariel Winter - Cassie Lang * Sam Witwer - Anti-Venom / Eddie Brock Soundtrack While some songs from the original series will be reused, the show will also use replays and remixes from soundtrack of previous Spider-Man films and other MCU songs. The End Credits songs, which was originally a Guitar Mix from Spider-Man's official song "Look Out! Here Comes the Spider-Man", is now a Guitar Mix from the soundtrack of Marc Webb's 2012 Reboot composed by James Horner (as shown in the video below). Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Category:Animation Category:Fanfiction Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:Ultimate spider-man Category:Seasons Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Romance Category:Action/Adventure Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Superhero Category:Comedy Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Captain America